Janjiku Padamu Akan Kutepati
by AlfaKiki2208
Summary: #FanficAmuroDCMKFI Akemi, aku telah berhasil menepati salah satu janjimu padaku. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku dapat menepati janjiku yang lain. Aku harap, aku dapat menepatinya.


Berdirilah seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan rambut pirang, netra abu-abu, yang tengah menggenggam seikat bunga di depan sebuah makam.

Itu adalah makam dari teman lamanya, sekaligus perempuan yang dahulu dia cintai, Miyano Akemi.

Menghela nafas. Pria itu meletakkan seikat bunga tersebut di makamnya. Dia berjongkok, dengan senyumannya dia menatap makam tersebut. Bukan senyum sedih maupun bahagia, itu adalah senyum yang bercampur akan perasaan bahagia dan sedih, karena akhirnya dia berhasil menepati salah satu janjinya.

"Akemi, aku telah menepati salah satu janjiku padamu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup untuk menepati janjiku yang lain," ucap pria itu. Dia mengusap batu nisan menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan lembut. "Meskipun begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk menepati janjiku yang lain…."

Angin pun berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun dari pohon-pohon yang terdapat di daerah pemakaman. Angin musim semi telah tiba.

Pria itu tersenyum. Setitik air mata mengalir dari netra abu-abunya, tetapi dia langsung mengusapnya. Sepertinya dia telah mengingat sesuatu, yaitu masa lalunya dengan teman-teman yang sekarang telah meninggalkannya.

~*~*~

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Seluruh murid SD Akoagi bergegas masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Guru-guru pun keluar dari ruang guru untuk pergi ke kelas tempat mereka mengajar.

Tetapi, selain guru ada seorang anak laki-laki yang keluar dari ruang guru juga. Dia tidak dihukum oleh guru hanya karena keluar dari ruang guru juga, dia hanya berbicara sebentar dengan wali kelasnya karena dia adalah murid baru yang pindah ke sekolah ini.

Anak laki-laki itu mengikuti seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diduga merupakan wali kelasnya menuju kelas barunya. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas, wanita tersebut membuka pintu kelas dan memasuki ruang kelas, di ikuti oleh anak laki-laki itu.

Murid-murid di dalam kelas diam saat melihat wali kelasnya memasuki ruangan. Selain itu, para murid-murid juga penasaran dengan anak laki-laki yang merupakan murid baru tersebut.

Wanita tersebut menuliskan nama anak laki-laki itu di depan papan tulis dengan huruf kanji, tetapi dia juga menuliskan huruf hiragana di sebelah huruf kanji tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" ujar wanita tersebut.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Rei tersebut memperhatikan seisi kelas. Dia merasa jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang karena gugup. Menghela nafas, dia tersenyum kepada semua murid.

"Namaku Furuya Rei. Salam kenal!"

"Baiklah Furuya-kun, silakan duduk di sebelah Miyano-san," ucap wanita tersebut.

Rei mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju kursi dan meja yang tepat berada di sebelah seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam yang disebut Miyano itu. Dia duduk di kursi tersebut, menggantungkan tasnya di gantungan yang berada di sisi samping meja, lalu mengambil buku tulis dan kotak pensilnya.

"Oh iya, sensei lupa. Furuya-kun, nama Sensei adalah Kaede Mika, panggil saja Kaede-sensei."

"Baik Kaede-sensei."

Saat waktu istirahat, anak-anak perempuan mengerumuni meja Rei. Mereka menanyakan banyak hal kepada Rei, seperti di mana alamat rumahnya, pindah dari sekolah mana, dan lain-lain. Tapi pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyakan adalah soal warna kulit dan rambutnya Rei.

Itu membuat Rei tidak nyaman, karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui siapakah orang tua kandungnya.

Sejak bayi, Rei selalu ada di tempat penitipan anak. Tidak ada yang mengetahui orang tua kandung Rei, termasuk para pengurus di tempat penitipan tersebut. Rei dirawat oleh sang pemilik sampai Rei diasuh oleh pasangan kaya raya yang tidak bisa memiliki anak.

Bagi Rei, menanyakan tentang warna kulit dan rambut sangat mengganggunya. Jika dia berkata yang sebenarnya, mungkin dia akan dijauhi oleh anak-anak lain, seperti yang terjadi di sekolah lamanya.

 ** _*Flashback on*_**

"Rei-kun, kenapa warna kulitmu berbeda dengan yang lainnya? Juga warna rambutmu itu aneh." ucap seorang anak perempuan.

Rei tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk kepalanya, "sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi bagiku ini membuatku terlihat berbeda dari orang lain. Kata ibuku, berbeda itu bagus."

"Tapi aneh, kulit ibu dan ayahmu itu putih dan warna rambut mereka hitam. Kenapa kau berbeda?"

Rei terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, menatap lantai dengan tatapan sedih. "Sebenarnya … ibu dan ayah adalah orang tua tiriku…."

Anak perempuan itu terkejut. "Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu?"

"… aku tidak tahu…."

"Maaf, karena menanyakan hal itu…." anak perempuan itu meminta maaf.

Rei mengangkat kepalanya, menatap anak perempuan itu dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Pada saat itu, Rei tidak menyadari bahwa kebenaran yang dia ungkapkan akan menjadi bahan olokan. Anak-anak laki-laki di kelas Rei selalu mengolok Rei karena berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain. Rei tidak menanggapi mereka dan tetap diam, karena dia yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan mendapatkan balasannya suatu saat nanti. Tetapi, jika olokan tersebut sudah membawa orangtua tiri Rei, maka dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Rei melawan mereka karena telah menghina ibu tirinya, tetapi Rei kalah, dan berakhir memiliki luka di dalam hati, begitupula luka di tubuhnya.

 ** _*Flashback off*_**

Anak-anak perempuan semakin mengerumuni meja Rei. Itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Dia ingin semuanya untuk pergi dari mejanya, tetapi dia takut semuanya berpikir kalau dia sombong hanya karena orangtua tirinya kaya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memukul meja. Mata semua orang tertuju kepada seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Rei. Dia adalah Miyano Akemi.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau Furuya-kun merasa tidak nyaman?!" seru Akemi.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Be-benarkah itu, Furuya-kun?"

Rei diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "aku … memang sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, mungkin karena aku gugup dan ini hari pertamaku sekolah di sini."

Semua anak perempuan tersebut menatap Rei. Mereka merasa, Rei adalah anak yang baik karena tidak ingin jujur kalau dia tidak nyaman diberikan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak dari mereka.

"Furuya-kun, maaf."

Rei tertawa kecil. "Kalian tidak perlu minta maaf. Meskipun begitu, kita semua tetap berteman 'kan?"

Mereka mengangguk.

~*~*~

Saat pulang sekolah, Rei berlari menghampiri Akemi yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia ingin berterima kasih dengan Akemi karena telah membantunya tadi.

"Miyano!"

Akemi berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh, lalu melihat Rei yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Rei berhenti di depan Akemi. Mencoba menarik nafas setelah berlarian.

"Furuya-kun? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bilang terima kasih," ucap Rei.

Akemi menatap Rei dengan heran. "Terima kasih? Karena apa ya?"

Rasanya Rei ingin memukul kepalanya di meja berkali-kali.

Akemi mencoba menahan ketawa, tapi tidak bisa. Dia pun tertawa. "Maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok. Lagipula kau enggak perlu terima kasih. Wajar saja aku membelamu, karena kau adalah temanku…." Akemi tersenyum kepada Rei. Sebuah senyuman yang membuat Rei senang.

"Terima kasih, Miyano."

Sejak saat itulah mereka berteman. Sebuah persahabatan masa kecil yang akan tetap abadi sampai kapanpun.

~*~*~

 **BOUGHT** Rei terjatuh. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih besar dari Rei berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menarik kerah pakaian Rei, agar Rei dapat berdiri.

Rei mencoba melepaskan tangan anak laki-laki itu, tetapi sayangnya dia itu lebih kuat darinya. Cengkramannya di kerah pakaian Rei semakin kuat.

"Ada apa? Mau melawanku?" Dia memukul wajah Rei hingga terjatuh. Anak laki-laki itu pun tertawa puas, lalu meninggalkannya.

Rei mencoba berdiri, tetapi kakinya tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia merasa kakinya sangat sakit, begitu pula bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Alhasil, Rei terjatuh.

Akemi yang kebetulan melewati taman terkejut saat melihat tubuh Rei penuh dengan luka-luka. Dia berlari menghampiri Rei.

"Furuya-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akemi khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok…." jawab Rei lemas. Dia tahu Akemi tidak akan percaya dengan omongannya setelah melihat luka di tubuhnya.

Akemi menarik tangan kanan Rei, membantunya untuk berjalan. "Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja!"

Rei pun dibawa ke suatu tempat bersama Akemi. Tetapi, saat sampai di tempat tersebut, Rei bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia dibawa ke rumah sakit?

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan, yang bertuliskan "Ruang Dokter". Di dalam, terlihat seorang pria dan wanita yang tengah berbicara.

"Ibu, ayah! Anak ini terluka, tolong obati dia!"

Tunggu, ibu dan ayah?

Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh ke arah Rei. "Oh, ada apa denganmu? Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka itu?"

Pria berkacamata itu menunduk, memegang tangan kanan Rei. "Sini, biar aku periksa."

Rei hanya mengangguk, membiarkan pria berkacamata itu membersihkan lukanya. Sementara itu, Akemi tengah berbicara dengan wanita berkacamata itu.

"Akemi, apa dia itu temanmu?" Akemi mengangguk. "Bagaimana dia mendapatkan banyak luka di tubuhnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi pas aku mau pulang, aku lihat dia ada di taman dan lukanya sudah ada di tubuhnya," jelas Akemi. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, wanita menoleh ke arah Rei yang telah diobati oleh seorang pria berkacamata yang merupakan suaminya. Dari yang dia lihat, Rei memiliki rambut pirang dan kulit berwarna cokelat gelap. Apakah dia bukan orang Jepang asli?

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai membersihkan lukanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal memakaikan plester," ucap pria berkacamata itu.

Akemi mengangguk. Dia memakaikan plester di setiap luka yang ada di tubuh Rei. Sementara itu, para pasangan suami istri yang sama-sama memakai kacamata itu tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Hmm, ini pemandangan langka. Biasanya kau takut dengan orang asing, dan hanya berbicara dengan pasien mengenai informasi yang diperlukan. Tetapi sekarang kau menatap anak itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda daripada kau menatap para pasien setiap hari, Elena."

"Sayang, anak ini spesial! Dia blasteran, sama sepertiku," jawab Elena. Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Jadi Atsushi, bagaimana keputusanmu tentang pindah ke institusi yang menawarkan untuk mendukung penelitianmu?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku akan meno--" sebelum Atsushi melanjutkan perkataannya, Rei memotong.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Elena menghampiri Rei, berkata agar Rei tidak pulang dulu, karena ada yang ingin dia tanyakan kepadanya. Elena ingin bertanya tentang luka yang Rei dapatkan. Apakah dia dibully karena blasteran?

"Hei, aku ingin tanya. Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka itu?" Rei menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan diam. Elena bertanya lagi, "apa kau berkelahi?"

Air mata mengalir dari netra abu-abu milik Rei. "Tidak! Itu semua karena mereka bilang warna rambutku aneh! Padahal aku juga orang Jepang, dilahirkan di Jepang! Tapi kenapa mereka bilang aku aneh?!"

Elena terdiam. Dia memegang tangan kanan Rei. "Mungkin karena salah satu dari orang tuamu adalah orang luar?"

Rei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," gumamnya. Memang benar, Rei tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya.

Elena tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kau harus bilang kepada teman yang berkelahi denganmu. Meskipun manusia terlihat berbeda, semua hanyalah segumpalan daging dan darah saat kau memotong mereka dan melepaskan kulitnya. Sebagai buktinya, orang hitam, orang putih, orang asia, semuanya seperti yang kau lihat … memiliki darah merah di dalam nadi mereka, 'kan? Itulah yang harus kau katakan kepada mereka! Mengerti?" Setelah itu Elena melepaskan genggamannya.

Rei memperhatikan Elena dengan saksama. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda, dan matanya berbeda dengan mata yang dia lihat setiap hari. Apakah dia sama dengannya? Pada saat itu Rei tidak tahu apa kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal ini.

Rei tersenyum. Dia berjanji, akan selalu mengingat ucapan dari Elena kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang," pamit Rei.

Akemi berjalan mendekati Rei, memegang tangan kanannya. Rei heran dengan tingkah Akemi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tangan kanannya sampai dipegang oleh semua orang?

"Aku antar kau pulang!" ujar Akemi.

Rei melepaskan genggaman Akemi. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Elena tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah anaknya dengan temannya yang baginya lucu.

Sejak saat itu, Rei mulai mengenal tentang orang tuanya Akemi, Elena dan Atsushi. Tetapi, seseorang yang dia kagumi adalah Elena. Rei merasa dirinya sama dengan Elena, dan juga dialah yang membuat Rei sadar. Sama seperti yang ibu angkatnya katakan, berbeda itu tidak berarti jelek, tetapi karena itulah yang membuat kita spesial.

Tak hanya itu, bahkan Elena membantu Rei untuk belajar menaiki sepeda roda dua. Bagi Rei kecil, Elena seperti ibu kedua. Dia berharap, tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

~*~*~

"A-apa?!" Rei terkejut saat mendengar sebuah kabar dari teman sekelasnya.

Sontak, Rei langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk membersihkan kelas. Rei berlari menuju tempat itu. Sebuah tempat yang juga dia anggap sebagai rumah kedua.

Bohong … ini bohong, bukan?! Tolong katakan ini semua hanyalah kebohongan!

Sesampainya di sebuah rumah, terlihat sebuah mobil ambulans yang terparkir di depan rumah. Beberapa orang yang berdatangan memakai pakaian berwarna hitam.

Rei berlari, mencari sahabatnya. Dia ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang hal ini, dan berharap ini hanyalah kebohongan.

Netra abu-abu Rei melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tidak asing baginya. Dia berlari menghampirinya sembari memanggil namanya.

"Akemi!"

Akemi menoleh, terkejut melihat Rei berlari menghampirinya. Rei berhenti di depan Akemi, memegang kedua pundak Akemi.

"Akemi, tolong katakan ini bohong!"

Air mata mengalir dari mata Akemi.

Mata Rei melebar. Dia melepaskan genggamannya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin … ini tidak mungkin….

Sosok yang dia anggap sebagai ibu keduanya telah meninggal, begitu juga suaminya. Tewas karena kebakaran yang terjadi di tempat kerja barunya. Meninggalkan seorang anak berumur 8 tahun dan seorang bayi yang baru berumur seminggu.

~*~*~

Sejak saat itu, Rei tidak pernah bertemu dengan Akemi, karena Akemi telah pindah dengan paman dan bibinya. Pada saat itu, Rei kecil tidak tahu kalau Akemi diurus oleh beberapa pria berpakaian hitam yang berasal dari tempat kerja barunya Elena dan Atsushi.

Rei berharap, dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

Ibu guru Kaede memasuki ruang kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Terlihat, Kaede tengah bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari Nagano. Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Morofushi Hiromitsu, salam kenal!"

"Morofushi-kun, silakan duduk di samping Furuya-kun," Kaede menunjuk ke arah Rei.

Rei menoleh, melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Anak laki-laki itu akan duduk di kursi yang dahulu ditempati oleh sahabatnya, Akemi.

Hiromitsu duduk di samping Rei. Pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Rei tengah memperhatikan pelajaran yang gurunya jelaskan, sampai Hiromitsu memanggil namanya. Rei menoleh.

"Salam kenal, Furuya-kun." ucap Hiromitsu sembari tersenyum. Rei hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali fokus dengan pelajaran.

Saat waktu istirahat, Hiromitsu ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang teman sebangkunya ini. Dia ingin berteman dengannya, tetapi saat ingin menyapa, Rei pergi untuk bermain sepakbola dengan teman-temannya.

 _'Mungkin di lain waktu,'_

Tak terasa, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid-murid kelas 1 sampai 3 pulang, sementara itu murid kelas 4 sampai 6 pulang saat sore hari.

Hiromitsu berjalan menuju rumah pamannya. Meskipun baru saja pindah sejak seminggu yang lalu, Hiromitsu hafal dengan jalanan yang berada di sekitar rumah dan sekolah barunya.

 _'Dari pertigaan ini, belok ke kiri dan melewati sebuah taman.'_

Hiromitsu berbelok ke kiri, lalu melihat sebuah taman yang akan dia lewati. Taman yang indah. Hiromitsu ingin mengajak kakaknya untuk bermain di taman ini bersamanya.

Tetapi, ada sebuah pemandangan tidak menyenangkan yang Hiromitsu lihat. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang dibully oleh beberapa anak laki-laki. Terlebih lagi, anak laki-laki yang dibully adalah teman sebangkunya, Rei.

Hiromitsu langsung berlari ke arah mereka, dan berdiri tepat di depan Rei. Dia mencoba untuk melindunginya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Jangan ganggu dia! Atau aku bilang ke orang tuamu!" Anak-anak laki-laki itu terkejut. Mereka langsung pergi.

Rei menatap Hiromitsu. Tak sangka anak baru di kelasnya akan menolongnya.

Hiromitsu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rei. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Rei memegang tangan Hiromitsu, lalu dibantu untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Hiromitsu tersenyum, "sama-sama! Itulah gunanya teman."

Rei menunduk. Berjalan sedikit menjauhi Hiromitsu. Lagi-lagi dia ditolong oleh orang lain. Rei tidak mau ditolong oleh orang lain lagi, karena itu membuatnya akan menjadi bergantung pada orang lain terus menerus. Lalu kapan Rei belajar untuk menjadi lebih kuat?

Hiromitsu memandang Rei. Apakah dia telah mengatakan hal yang salah kepada Rei?

"Aku … harus menjadi kuat. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain terus menerus, aku mau menolong orang lain daripada menjadi yang ditolong." Rei menatap langit. "Aku akan berusaha untuk menjdi kuat!"

Hiromitsu menatap Rei dengan takjub.

"Zero!"

Rei menoleh ke belakang. "Apa?"

"Furuya-kun, aku akan memanggilmu Zero!" sahut Hiromitsu. "Zero adalah awal dari semuanya. Kau bilang mau menjadi kuat, bukan? Berarti kau harus mulai dari zero, dan karena itulah aku memanggilmu Zero."

Rei tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Morofushi-kun."

~*~*~

Sejak saat itu, Rei dan Hiromitsu menjadi sahabat. Mereka masuk ke SMP yang sama, bahkan mereka juga masuk ke SMA yang sama.

Tetapi saat Rei baru memasuki jenjang SMA, kedua orang tua kandungnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak itu, Rei tinggal sendiri, dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, Rei bekerja part time.

Setelah lulus SMA, Rei memutuskan untuk masuk ke Akademi Polisi, begitu juga dengan Hiromitsu. Di Akademi Polisi, Rei bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya; Matsuda Jinpei, Hagiwara Kenji, dan, Wataru Date.

Setelah lulus dari Akademi Polisi, Rei dan Hiromitsu dapat bekerja di PSB karena kemampuan mereka yang hebat. Karena itulah, mereka terlibat dalam sebuah misi besar, yaitu menyusup ke sebuah organisasi, yaitu Organisasi Hitam.

Tetapi untuk menyusup ke Organisasi, Rei membutuhkan identitas baru. Akhirnya dia telah menemukan sebuah identitas baru, yaitu sebagai Amuro Tooru. Setelah berhasil menyusup, Rei mendapatkan sebuah code name di dalam Organisasi, yaitu Bourbon. Begitupula Hiromitsu yang mendapatkan code name Scotch.

Di Organisasi, Rei dan Hiromitsu selalu terlibat dalam sebuah misi Organisasi bersama seorang pria dengan code name, Rye.

Tetapi, beberapa tahun kemudian, Rei menemukan tubuh Hiromitsu yang tak bernyawa dengan Rye yang memegang sebuah pistol. Rei berpikir, Rye yang kemudian Rei ketahui bahwa identitas aslinya adalah Akai Shuichi seorang agen FBI telah membunuh Hiromitsu. Padahal, Hiromitsu sendiri yang menembakkan pelatuk pistolnya ke dadanya saat Akai tengah lengah. Dan Rei tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Setelah itu, Akai keluar dari Organisasi, dan semua member Organisasi mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang penyusup. Anokata menyebutnya sebagai Silver Bullet.

Tak hanya itu, sebelum kematian Hiromitsu, Rei juga telah ditinggalkan oleh ketiga temannya dari Akademi Polisi untuk selamanya.

Akhirnya, Rei sendirian lagi. Semua temannya telah meninggalkannya. Meskipun begitu, Rei tetap semangat untuk mengungkap rahasia Organisasi ini agar dia dan PSB dapat menghancurkannya, tanpa canpur tangan seperti FBI atau CIA.

~*~*~

Rei tengah berjalan menelusuri sebuah lorong. Tiba-tiba, dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita yang mengakibatkan dirinya dan wanita itu terjatuh.

Rei berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada wanita itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke atas, untuk melihat Rei. Kemudian, wanita itu terkejut, begitupula dengan Rei.

"Akemi?!"

"Rei-kun?!"

Akemi memegang tangan Rei, dia pun dapat berdiri setelah dibantu oleh Rei. Setelah itu suasana menjadi canggung. Mungkin karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Rei-kun, bagaimana kalau kita berbicaranya di sebuah café? Aku tahu café yang bagus di daerah ini," usul Akemi. Rei mengangguk.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah café. Di sana, Rei memesan hot coffee dan satu sandwitch, sementara Akemi hanya memesan ice coffee. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, mereka mulai berbincang.

"Sudah lama sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu, sepertinya sudah 15 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Entah kenapa ini membuatku canggung karena tiba-tiba kita bertemu," ucap Akemi.

"Akemi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik."

Tidak, seharusnya Rei tidak menanyakan tentang kabarnya Akemi, tetapi menanyakan tentangnya yang berada di markas Organisasi. Kenapa Akemi ada di sana?

"Akemi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa hubunganmu dengan Organisasi?"

Seketika, wajah Akemi menjadi murung. "Kau tahu? Ternyata tempat kerja orang tuaku yang baru adalah Organisasi. Mereka dipaksa untuk membuat sebuah obat berisi racun mematikan. Sejak kematian mereka, aku dan adikku Shiho yang masih bayi harus dirawat oleh Organisasi, karena kami adalah anak dari Miyano Atsushi dan Miyano Elena. Mereka berharap, salah satu dari kami mewarisi kejeniusan orang tua kami, dan ternyata Shiholah yang mewarisinya," Akemi berhenti sejenak saat pesanannya dan Rei telah datang. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Shiho harus bersekolah di Amerika saat dia masih SMP agar saat dia kembali, Shiho dapat melanjutkan membuat obat itu. Seandainya saja aku dapat menolongnya, karena dia tumbuh tidak seperti anak-anak biasanya. Hidup di dalam tekanan Organisasi membuatnya tidak memiliki teman, dan tidak dapat merasakan masa kecil yang indah."

Rei terdiam. Dia tidak sangka, ternyata selama ini mereka hidup di dalam Organisasi. Dan adiknya Akemi, yang bernama Shiho harus melanjutkan membuat obat itu.

Rei tahu, keinginannya untuk masuk ke Akademi Polisi agar dia dapat melindungi orang lain. Dia berpikir, dia akan menjadi seorang polisi, tetapi ternyata kemampuannya dilirik oleh PSB dan akhirnya dia direkrut sebagai agen PSB.

"Akemi! Aku janji akan menghancurkan Organisasi dan melindungimu beserta adikmu dari mereka!" Rei berjanji kepada Akemi.

Terlihat, wajah Akemi yang murung kembali menjadi ceria. Dia tertawa kecil, "baiklah Rei-kun, aku akan pegang janjimu."

Mereka pun tertawa.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, Rei ingin kembali ke markas Organisasi. Tetapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin Akemi bicarakan.

"Rei-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Seandainya … aku telah tiada di dunia ini, maukah kau menepati sebuah janji?"

"Apa itu?"

"Lindungi adikku dari mereka, dan buatlah dia bahagia."

Rei tersenyum. "Aku berjanji!"

~*~*~

Rei menaruh seikat bunga Bittersweet di makam Akemi. Bunga yang berarti kebenaran, meskipun arti yang sebenarnya adalah suka dan duka.

Kebenaran, melambangkan Rei yang telah berhasil menghancurkan Organisasi, bersama seorang detektif SMA yang tubuhnya mengecil karena obat yang Organisasi berikan, yaitu Kudo Shinichi.

Suka dan duka, melambangkan kenangannya dengan teman-temannya. Suka dan duka telah mereka rasakan, sampai semua teman-temannya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Rei berbalik, pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Di depan gerbang pemakaman, Rei melihat seorang gadis kecil dan seorang laki-laki remaja yang familiar baginya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Furuya-san?" tanya laki-laki itu, yang ternyata adalah Shinichi. Rei mengangguk.

"Aku tak sangka, ternyata kau adalah teman kakakku," ujar gadis kecil itu, yang ternyata adalah Haibara Ai, identitas palsu dari Miyano Shiho.

"Shiho-chan, apa kau yakin tidak ingin kembali ke tubuh aslimu?" tanya Rei.

Ai menghela nafas. "Sepertinya tidak, karena saat aku hidup sebagai Haibara Ai, hidupku terasa tenang dan damai. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin kembali sebagai Miyano Shiho."

Rei tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, asalkan kau bahagia."

Ai menatap Rei dengan kesal. "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kenapa kau tersenyum kepadaku?!"

Shinichi tertawa, begitupula Rei.

Meskipun telah ditinggalkan oleh semua teman-temannya, setidaknya Rei masih ada mereka, Shinichi dan Ai. Mereka yang membuat hidup Rei kembali sempurna.

 _'Tenang saja Akemi, aku akan berusaha untuk menepati janjiku yang satu lagi kepadamu….'_

 **The** **End**

 **Author note:** Fanfic ini dibuat khusus untuk Event Milad Grup DCMKFI, yaitu #FanficAmuroDCMKFI

Semoga fanfic ini membuat para juri senang sekaligus sedih karena bumbu-bumbu drama yang aku berikan di fanfic ini

Jumlah kata: 3494 kata, tidak termasuk kata "The End", judul/sinopsis author note


End file.
